High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is a compact audio/video interface for transmitting uncompressed digital data. In an HDMI frame, audio information can be transmitted in Vertical or Horizontal blanking periods and the positions of the audio information segments in the blanking areas are decided according to the synchronization between audio and video (Lip-sync). However, typically Vertical or Horizontal blanking areas are not transmitted in a wireless system in order to reduce the data rate of a communication stream between a transmitter and a receiver.